


Day 7 - Candy

by GemmaRose



Series: OC-tober [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Candy, Gen, Nonverbal Communication, Secretaries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: She cannot lessen the pressures of war, but she does what she can to keep his spirits up.
Relationships: Jazz (Transformers) & Original Character(s), Prowl (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: OC-tober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958275
Kudos: 1





	Day 7 - Candy

Prowl didn’t like his job. It was important, and it gave him the power to make sure she stayed at his side, but Gemflow knew him better than anyone, and she could say with certainty that he hated it. The war had beaten him down, over the millennia. Taken the earnest, good-sparked mech who dug her from the ruins of Praxus and ground him into a pale, sharp shadow of his former self. There were too many losses, too many war-ending chances not taken because their ~~false~~ Prime refused to accept that a short term loss could mean long-term gain.

Gemflow didn’t like Prowl’s job either, but there was no other Autobot who could do what he did, so she simply did what she could. She kept his datawork in order, redacted reports before filing them, smiled and slipped herself in between his subordinates when tempers flared, as they so often did. Jazz helped, in that regard, and so Jazz was the only mech apart from Prowl who was allowed unrestricted access to the jar on the corner of her desk.

Prowl hated his job, but the two of them shared a taste for sweets, and being the personal assistant of the SIC of the whole faction came with a few little perks. Like, say, always knowing where to get a pack of rust sticks, or the materials to make energon goodies. Mirage had been skeptical at first, when he found out what her function had been meant to be if the facility hadn’t been bombed while she was being online, but he’d apologized quick enough when faced with the possibility of not getting to have any of her latest batch of energon goodies.

Currently, her candy jar was about ⅔ full of dimly glowing goodies, filled with copper-laced gallium and partially dusted in rust stick residue. A good amount, and from a good batch. She smiled at Prowl as he entered, flicking her doorwings in greeting. Prowl answered with a flick of his own, and took a goodie from the jar as he passed her desk. The pleased thum of his field made her smile, and she let her doorwings wave contentedly as she got back to looking over the reports which had been left with them overnight.

Prowl pinged her comm, and she looked up to see him at his own desk, doorwings twitching. «How much?»

«Nothing we can’t handle.» she assured him, and gestured to a small stack next to the candy jar. «These are the ones so far that you’ll need to look over.»

«Thank you, Gemrise.» he inclined his helm slightly, the ghost of a rare smile playing at the edges of his mouth. “Jazz, you can quit lurking in the corner and come give your report.”

“Dang, I thought I had you that time.” Jazz laughed, giving Gemrise a nod as he passed her desk, helping himself to a pair of the goodies. “Great candies, Gem.”

«Thank you!» she smiled at the datapad in her hand, setting it aside to go through in detail later. It was just a field report, nothing that needed Prowl’s immediate attention. Really, Hot Rod should be doing at least half of this datawork, but he was always off running solo missions, if one could call them <>solo when half the time his empuratee shadow was tagging along.

“Come on, let’s go into the back office.” Prowl told Jazz, and Gemrise grabbed one of the candies to pop into her mouth. Next time she made these she’d have to see about getting her hands on some bismuth. The copper flakes were tasty, but she liked her sweets with a bit of crunch to them. Something to look forward to, next time she passed a batch of requisition forms across Prowl’s desk. It had been too long since she did anything inventive with her goodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
